Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to field of touch display technology, more particularly, relate to a display substrate, a display device and a remote control system.
Description of the Related Art
As a flat-panel liquid crystal display (LCD) develops more and more fast, a flat-panel LCD with touch function has become a main stream of the flat-panel display.
At present, the touch function is typically realized by using a touch display panel. The touch display panel in prior art includes two substrates in association with display function, which are a color filter substrate (CF substrate) and a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. For this display panel, a real object (for example, a finger, a touch pen, etc.) is required to physically touch a touch panel to perform an operation on the device. A basic principle of this type of touch method in prior art is that a deformation caused by pressing/touching or blocking a surface of the touch panel by the object causes a change in light illumination, capacitance or resistance so as to locate the pressed/touched region and to perform certain control operations by defining different pressing/touching actions (for example, single click, double click or slide) as different operation commands. This type of touch technology in prior art is capable of determining a touch position accurately and recognizing a user's operation so as to make a response. However, this type of touch technology can only be used in a hand-held device close to a person. If the device and the touch panel thereof are distant from a person, for example, a television with a touch screen or touch panel, a hand of the person is not able to touch the panel or screen. In this case, the above type of touch technology is not capable of touching and controlling accurately any region in the display device distant from the user. Moreover, a common remote control device and method needs very complex key operations, and some functions cannot be performed with a key operation. In other words, the existing remote control device and method cannot provide a touch feeling for a user.